The prior art teaches torsion dampers with springs for providing torsional flexibility, cover plates for containing the springs and receiving torque from an input element (i.e., an engine crankshaft), and flanges for transmitting torque from the springs to an output element (i.e., a transmission input shaft). Flanges for conventional dampers are usually engaged, often by a spline connection, with a hub disposed on the input shaft. The spline connection adequately centers the flange relative to a central axis of the damper.
Prior art series dampers offer improved torsional isolation by increasing rotational travel of the damper. Series dampers often have two flanges, one of which is a floating flange. Prior art floating flanges are usually positioned by the springs. That is, the flanges have cutouts for receiving the springs which are, in turn, positioned in formed cover plate windows. The geometrical position of the springs maintains the flange in a generally centered position with regards to a central axis of the damper without additional centering features.